Dongfeng Motor Corporation
Dongfeng Motor Group Co ( ) ( ) and Dongfeng Automobile Co Ltd ( ) ( Dongfeng Motor Corporation is a Chinese state-owned automobile manufacturer headquartered in Wuhan, China. Traditionally one of the "Big Three" Chinese automakers,[3] Dongfeng is currently in the top four in terms of output along with Chang'an Motors, FAW Group, and SAIC Motor.[4] Company''' Timeline BEIJING AUTOMOBILE WORKS 1950s 1960s Beijing China DONGFENG HONG WORKS 1970s 1980s Shiyan in Hubei China DONGFENG MOTOR CORPORATION 1990s to Date Shiyan China In addition to commercial and consumer vehicles, it also manufactures parts and cooperates with foreign companies, with joint ventures like Dongfeng Yueda Kia, Dongfeng Honda, Dongfeng Motor Co., Ltd. (DFL), Dongfeng Peugeot-Citroën and Dongfeng Renault (except Dongfeng Yueda Kia, all were joint ventures of Dongfeng Motor Group). Counting six global automakers as partners, it has more Sino-foreign joint ventures than any other Chinese carmaker. Other brand names associated with Dongfeng include Dongfeng Fengshen, Infiniti, Luxgen, and Venucia. Heavy-duty commercial vehicles and buses are sold under the Dongfeng brand although c. 2010 the "Dual Sparrows" logo started appearing on consumer products as well. The company was the second-largest Chinese vehicle maker in 2014 by production volume manufacturing over 3.5 million whole vehicles that year. Commercial vehicle production that year was higher than all other domestic manufacturers at nearly 450,000.[5] Dongfeng has one direct listed subsidiary: Dongfeng Motor Group (DFG);[6] Dongfeng Automobile Co., Ltd. is a listed company owned by DFG's joint venture Dongfeng Motor Co., Ltd. (DFL).[7] Some sources may refer to the company as '''Dong Feng, use an acronym like DFM, or use the name in conjunction with others when referring to a subsidiary, joint venture, or other associated enterprise. "Dongfeng Yueda Kia", for example. In 2010, the company sold 2.72China Car Market 101: Who Makes All Those 18 Million Cars? thetruthaboutcars.com, January 19, 2011 million units making it the second most-productive Chinese vehicle-maker.Sales surge, but congestion concerns rise people.com.cn, November 15, 2010 It reported 1.72 million sales of passenger vehicles that same year.Dongfeng hits 2010 target 40 days early chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-11-29 Dongfeng is the Chinese partner in joint ventures with companies including Nissan, Honda, Kia Motors, and PSA Peugeot-Citroen.UPDATE 1-PRESS DIGEST - China - March 3 reuters.com, Tue Mar 2, 2010 8:25pm EST Also manufacturing spare partsIndustrial change in China: economic restructuring and conflicting interests, page 89 By Kate Hannan, Routledge, 1998, ISBN 0415162467, 9780415162463 as well as buses, trucks, and cars sold eponymously at home and abroad,The new Motor City money.cnn.com, OCTOBER 28, 2008: 10:03 AM ET Dongfeng is traditionally one of the "top 4" domestic automakers. History Historically also known as "Second Automobile",Industrial change in China: economic restructuring and conflicting interests, pages 23-25 By Kate Hannan, Routledge, 1998, ISBN 0415162467, 9780415162463 Dongfeng, or East Wind in Chinese, was founded in 1981 or 1969. Perhaps its origins lie in a 1968 dictate of Chairman Mao Zedong as part of his "Third Front" strategy its far inland location in Hubei Province meant to protect it from foreign invasion. Traditionally manufacturing commercial vehicles, by 2001 these made up roughly half of Dongfeng Motor Corporation is a Chinese state-owned automobile manufacturer headquartered in Wuhan, China. Traditionally one of the "Big Three" Chinese automakers,[3] Dongfeng is currently in the top four in terms of output along with Chang'an Motors, FAW Group, and SAIC Motor.[4] Since about 1976 the brandname of Dongfeng which in English means east winds, the name is employed for their trucks that have been produced at the locally called Shiyan Number 2 Automobile Factory or Second Automobile Works which was originally established in the early 1970s. Later the company was renamed and traded under the Dongfeng Motor Corporation. One of their first models is the popular EQ1406 bonneted five tonne truck that was powered by a petrol engine. Another heavier and larger model the EQ144 was available in 6x2 form. In the 1980s another new model appeared based on the EQ140 tippertruck was called the DD347 that sold in large numbers powered by a Straightsix 5400cc Petrol engine. Similar new models were launched and produced bearing the Renault badges and mechanicals following the technological cooperation that Renault provides Dongfeng. Therefore since the late 1980s the now renamed Donfeng Motor Corporation has since much improved and produces modern medium to heavy trucks as well as several light vehicles. Known as Second Automobile Works (第二汽车制造厂) until 1992,[8] Dongfeng, or "East Wind" in Chinese, was founded in 1969.[3] Its origins lie in a dictate of Chairman Mao Zedong; as part of his "Third Front" strategy, its far inland location in Hubei Province was meant to protect it from foreign invasion.[3] Traditionally manufacturing commercial vehicles, by 2001 these made up about 73% of Dongfeng's production.[9] By 2012, that figure had reversed, and 73% of manufactures were passenger cars.[10] However, the percentage of consumer offerings was likely lower as passenger car counts may include microvans, tiny commercial vehicles that are popular in China. Dongfeng also produces several military trucks. 'Growth' Eventually rising to become the second-largest domestic automobile manufacturer in China, by the mid-eighties its assets had tripled from those initially given to it by the state in 1981, and management was desirous of even greater production capacity. By 1995 the company was experiencing financial difficulties, as was the case with many automobile manufacturers at this time. Dongfeng was asked by the state in 2009 to help spearhead further consolidation efforts in the sprawling Chinese auto industrySpencer: China's Auto Consolidation: Birth of the Behemoths JLM Pacific Epoch, March 23, 2009 as were many other auto-making entities with close ties to the Chinese State. That same year, it sold 1.9 million vehicles ranking second among domestic automakersUPDATE 2-Incentives boost China's SAIC Feb auto sales 45 pct reuters.com, Mon Mar 8, 2010 10:09pm EST and third overall.New policy to encourage China's carmaker consolidation xinhuanet.com, 2010-02-22 10:27:20 Heavy Trucks and Military Vehicles ''' The '''Dongfeng EQ2102 is a 3.5 tonne capacity troop/cargo carrier truck developed and built by Dongfeng Motor Corporation and used by the People's Liberation Army of the People's Republic of China for transport. The truck is a copied version of the Nissan Diesel Condor CM series. When in civilian use, this series of trucks uses a variety of different names (from EQ1101 to EQ5108 depending on the version) but is usually referred to as the Dongfeng 145. A facelifted version is called the "160".It entered service in the 1990s to replace the aging CA-30 and the EQ245/EQ2100 The EQ245/EQ2100 is a 3.5 tonne capacity, six-wheel drive troop/cargo carrier truck developed and built by Dongfeng Motor Corporation and used by the People's Liberation Army of the People's Republic of China mainly for transport. It entered service in the 1980s known locally as the EQ245 model later renamed EQ2100E in the 1990s and sold in large numbers. Many of them have found buyers as cheaper alternative vehicles with 6WD for several different roles. Between 1978-1985[11] alongside the market-based Chinese economic reforms instituted by Deng Xiaoping, Dongfeng was transformed from a manufacturer of two heavy-duty trucks[3] with fragmented operations and ownership into a single, centrally managed enterprise.[11] This process included placing all Dongfeng operations—from part manufacture to vehicle assembly—under the control of a single business entity and the merger of six truck production bases as well as a number of other companies previously controlled by provincial governments.[12] Post-1985, further reforms took place that allowed Dongfeng greater autonomy; the company was removed from the direct administrative control of the central government.[12] By the mid-1980s, its assets had tripled from those initially given to it by the state in 1981, and management was desirous of even greater production capacity.[13] But in 1995, the company was experiencing financial difficulties as was the case with many Chinese automobile manufacturers at this time.[14] The situation was still dire in 1998 precipitating a 1999 restructuring of the company.[3] Dongfeng Commercial Vehicles ''' In January 2013, Dongfeng and Volvo agreed to form a China-based medium- and heavy-duty truck manufacturing joint venture, Dongfeng Commercial Vehicles, with 55% ownership by Dongfeng Motor and 45% by Volvo.[43] As part of the transaction, Volvo will pay 5.6 billion yuan (US$900 million) to Dongfeng, which will pay Nissan Motors to replace it with Volvo in an existing commercial vehicle joint venture.[43] It's unclear if the vehicles produced will be sold under the Volvo brand as a smaller, pre-existing Volvo-Dongfeng joint venture markets and assembles products with a "UD" brand[43] and the Dongfeng brand name is traditionally used on commercial vehicles. A Nissan joint venture engine production base in Shiyan, Hubei province, was producing diesel engines c. 2010,[44] and it is possible this location was one asset of the former Nissan joint venture Dongfeng bought out as part of the Volvo deal.[45] '''Conflicts with the State Once considered a discrete entity by the state for planning purposes in the 1980s, this state owned enterpriseOutpacing its green due, China pursues leadership in new energy solutions xinhuanet.com, 2009-07-21 has come into conflict with authority at both the national and provincial levels.Industrial change in China: economic restructuring and conflicting interests, page 96 By Kate Hannan, Routledge, 1998, ISBN 0415162467, 9780415162463 Alongside First Automobile Works it saw the successful dismantling of the Automobile Corporation, a central government entity presumably tasked with preventing non-competitive business practices through dictating output volumes and curtailing purchasing, as well as exasperation at the right of the State to make managerial appointments. 'Recent events' At the 2010 Beijing Auto Show Dongfeng showed an electric vehicle concept car, a physical representation of its vow to bring an electric car to market by 2015. China subsidies oil and Chinese automakers see opportunities in less mature electric vehicles because Western companies have yet to develop much of a lead in the technology.For China's oil subsidy, see China's fuel subsidy costs the world reuters.com, Wed Jun 4, 2008 8:08am EDT *For Chinese automakers seeing opportunities in electric vehicles, see Big bet on better battery-run cars chinadaily.com.cn, 2011-01-03 Own brand passenger vehicles Currently selling under only one own brand, newer Nissan technology will underpin Dongfeng sales starting in 2012. Fengshen 2009 saw the release of their own-branded sedan, the Fengshen S30. Dongfeng-made passenger vehicles were, until the S30, all made by Chinese-foreign joint ventures and carried foreign brand names. These JVs continue to produce the great majority of its passenger products as of 2010. The own-brand models now include a hatchback as well, the Fengshen H30.Dongfeng offering own-brand sedans chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-02-08 Venucia A Dongfeng/Nissan own brand, its cheaper offerings and ties to a famous-name foreign automaker attractive to the less-affluent inland city consumer,AUTOSHOW-China joint venture brands eye growth in inland cities reuters.com, Mon Dec 20, 2010 5:44am EST Venucia (Qi Chen) is expected to sell new models (based on old Nissan technology) starting in 2012. The name is derived from that of the Roman god of beauty, Venus.Dongfeng Nissan unveils a new brand for China Nissan Official Site, September 8, 2010 Joint ventures Dongfeng is the Chinese partner in many joint ventures that make trucks and cars. Cummins A subsidiary of Dongfeng subsidiary Dongfeng Automobile Co Ltd,Introduction Dongfeng Automobile Co Ltd Official Site Dongfeng Cummins Engine Co Ltd is a joint venture with American engine-maker Cummins that was established in 1995How Cummins Does It: The engine maker runs different game plans in India and China businessweek.com, AUGUST 22, 2005 and manufactures truck engines,Introduction Dongfeng Automobile Co. Ltd. Official Site etc. Dana Dongfeng established its joint venture with American parts-maker Dana Corporation, Dongfeng Dana Axle Co, c. 2005.COMPANY NEWS; DANA FORMS VENTURE WITH DONGFENG MOTOR OF CHINA nytimes.com, March 11, 2005 As of 2011, Dana and Dongfeng both have 50% ownership of this joint venture.Dana Expands Its Control in Two Ventures in China, India wsj.com, JULY 6, 2011, 1:25 A.M. ET Honda Based in Wuhan, Hubei province, Dongfeng Honda Automobile Company was established in 2003Dongfeng Honda Automobile Co., Ltd. Honda Official Site and manufactures Honda-branded SUVs and automobiles for the Chinese-market. Products produced by this joint venture with Honda''Honda takes Civic to China.'' By: Webb, Alysha. Automotive News, 3/27/2006, Vol. 80, Issue 6195 include the Honda Civic hybrid''Dongfeng Is Plugged Into China's Electric Car Market'' by Gordon Platt. Global Finance. New York: Feb 2010. Vol. 24, Iss. 2; pg. 16 and the CR-V.Dongfeng Honda's new CR-V goes on sale in Guangzhou. China Business News. Shanghai: Mar 15, 2010. Dongfeng also owns 10% of Honda's importer in Guangdong Province, Honda Automobile (China) Company, in addition to a joint venture engine manufacturing company, Dongfeng Honda Engine Co. In 2010, its model line included what was China's most-purchased SUV that year, the CR-V.Top 10 Best-Selling Sedans and SUVs in 2010 chinaautoweb.com, January 14, 2011 Other Honda-branded models sold in China are made by Guangqi Honda Automobile (of the Guangzhou Automobile Group), but in 2004 Honda made an agreement that allowed it to sell Dongfeng-built CR-Vs through Guangzhou's showrooms. Kia A joint venture with the Korean Kia Motors, Dongfeng Yueda Kia Automobile Co is based in Yancheng, Jiangsu province and produces Kia-branded automobiles for the Chinese market. While Kia car assembly began at a non-Dongfeng affiliated company with the Kia Pride in 1997 at Jiangsu Yueda Auto Works, an equally owned partnership (Yueda Kia Motors) was formed in 1999, and Dongfeng took over half of Jiangsu Yueda's ownership of that in March 2002. Kia has a 50% share while Dongfeng and Jiangsu Yueda Investment Co Ltd ( ) each hold 25% ownership.Dongfeng Yueda Kia Says 2nd Factory to Start Production Soon. SinoCast China Business Daily News. London (UK): Aug 6, 2007. In 2010 its Sportage was the 8th most-purchased SUV in China.Top 10 Best-Selling Sedans and SUVs in 2010 chinaautoweb.com, January 14, 2011 The company has two production bases in China.Hyundai lines up slew of new models, ups forecast chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-01-05 Nissan Nissan and Dongfeng have a long-standing relationship. Early on, the Chinese company produced diesel-powered Nissan trucks built from complete knock down kits, and Nissan has lent Dongfeng technical assistance. When the Chinese State began allowing foreign automakers access to its market though joint ventures with Chinese companies, Nissan chose Dongfeng. It remains the only Chinese parter of Nissan,"Nissan's China Business" Nissan Official Site, May 2009 although each foreign automaker is allowed two Chinese partners.Dongfeng Motor Corp. By: Treece, James B. Automotive News, 5/14/2007 Supplement, Vol. 81 Dongfeng Motor Company Established in 2002NISSAN AND DONGFENG TO ESTABLISH THE MOST COMPREHENSIVE PARTNERSHIP IN COMMERCIAL AND PASSENGER VEHICLE OPERATIONS IN CHINA Nissan Official Site, September 19, 2002 and beginning operations with Nissan in July 2003,The English Translation of the "Yukashoken-Houkokusho" for the year ended March 31, 2006, Page 4 Nissan Official Site, Dongfeng Motor Co Ltd manufactures Dongfeng-branded heavy trucks, Dongfeng and Nissan-branded light commercial vehicles, and passenger vehiclesPDF file of a 04-07 Mid-term Plan Presentation Nissan Official Site, June 16th, 2008 for the Chinese market. A few of its Dongfeng-branded light commercial vehicles have been exported to Afghanistan, Pakistan, Africa, and the Middle East.China section of Nissan Annual Report, 2006-07 Nissan Official Site It is equally owned by Dongfeng Motor Group Co and Nissan China Investment Co, and as of 2010 it is the largest joint venture automobile manufacturer in China.Dongfeng Motor announces management changes. China Business News. Shanghai: Mar 16, 2010. Other Nissan activities Other joint ventures include the Dongfeng Nissan-Diesel Company, which produces heavy trucks, and Dongfeng Nissan Passenger Vehicle Co (Zhengzhou Nissan Automobile), a unit of Dongfeng Motor CompanyDONGFENG NISSAN RELEASES NEW TEANA IN CHINA Nissan Official Site, Apr 20, 2006 that makes automobiles for the domestic market and has exported to Egypt.DONGFENG NISSAN PRODUCES ONE MILLIONTH VEHICLE IN CHINA Nissan Official Site, September 19, 2008 Another unit of Dongfeng Motor Company, Zhengzhou Nissan Automobile Co, manufactures light commercial vehicles.ZHENGZHOU NISSAN LAUNCHES HIGH-END LCV NT400 CABSTAR IN CHINA Nissan Official Site, November 12, 2009 Most Zhengzhou products are sold under the Dongfeng brand, such as the Dongfeng Rich (Rui Qi), a reworked Nissan D22. Models A 1980s DONGFENG DD347.jpg|A 1980s DONGFENG DD347 Truck Diesel was ISUZU Motors Limited based A 1980s DONGFENG EQ425 6X6 Armytruck.jpg|A 1980s DONGFENG EQ425 6X6 Armytruck Diesel was also ISUZU Motors Limited based A 1990s DONGFENG EQ145 was Nissan Diesel Condor based.jpg|A 1990s DONGFENG EQ145 Cargolorry Diesel was NISSAN Diesel Condor based A 1990s DONGFENG EQ160 was Nissan Diesel based.jpg|A 1990s DONGFENG EQ160 Boxcargo Lorry was NISSAN Diesel Condor SM based A 1990s DONGFENG EQ2102 6X6 was Nissan Diesel based.jpg|A 1990s DONGFENG EQ2102 6X6 Cargolorry was NISSAN Diesel Condor 6WD based DONGFENG DQM345 Military Truck TDI 8WD.jpg|A 1990s DONGFENG DQM3455 Armytruck MOD Diesel was HINO Motors Limited based DONGFENG EQ1108G 4WD Cargo Diesel.jpg|A 1990s DONGFENG EQ1108G 4X4 Crane Lorry was NISSAN Diesel Condor 4WD based DONGFENG EQ2081 6X6 TD Armytruck.jpg|A 1990s DONGFENG EQ2081 6X6 TD was again ISUZU Motor Limited based DONGFENG EQ2102G 6WD TD Lorry.jpg|A 1990s EQ2102G 6X6 Military Lorry was Nissan Diesel Condor 6WD based DONGFENG EQ2050 4X4 Armytruck Diesel.jpg|A 2000s DONGFENG EQ2050 4X4 Command Armytruck a Chinese Hummer inspired model File:'93-'97 Nissan Hardbody Truck Regular Cab.JPG|1993–1999 Nissan PickUp Nissan PickUp D21 File:98-00 Nissan Frontier.jpg|1999–2005 Nissan PickUp Nissan PickUp D22 File:Nissan Paladin 01 China 2012-04-22.JPG|2003–2005 Nissan PickUp Nissan Paladin File:Nissan Navara front 20080509.jpg|since 2005 Nissan PickUp Nissan PickUp D22 File:Nissan Atlas F24 301.JPG|since 2009 Nissan Cabstar Nissan Cabstar Infiniti Infiniti-branded vehicles are most probably imported.NISSAN AND DONGFENG TO SET UP CHINA AUTO FINANCE COMPANY Nissan Official Site, August 30, 2006 PSA Peugeot-Citroën Dong Feng Peugeot Citroën Automobile Company is a joint venture with PSA Peugeot-Citroën set up in 1992 and based in Wuhan, capital of Hubei province.China Division: PSA Peugeot Citroën in China; NEWS KIT PSA Peugeot Citroën Official Site, April 2010 Currently selling a range of Peugeot and Citroën models, its first offering was a hatchback built from semi-complete knock-down kits, the ZX Fukang. Its first Peugeot-branded product was introduced in 2002. Some of the engines made by this joint venture are used in other Dongfeng passenger car products the Fengshen S30 and H30, for example.Dongfeng sales continue surge chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-06-28 Yulon An equally owned joint venture with Taiwanese automaker Yulon Motors, Dongfeng YulonCross-Straits partnership links Dongfeng and Yulon chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-12-20 (or Dongfeng LuxgenDongfeng-Luxgen formally announce JV partnership chinacartimes.com, December 14, 2010 or Dongfeng YulongLeading car makers across Taiwan Strait set up JV chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-12-15), was set up in 2009Prospect of Chinese sales drives Yulon Motor shares up taipeitimes.com, Tue, Sep 07, 2010 and will manufacture Yulon's Luxgen models in China after the completion of a planned production base in the Hangzhou Xiaoshan Linjiang Industrial Zone in 2011. The cars will be sold in ChinaYulon’s LuxGen heading to China taipeitimes.com, Wed, Feb 17, 2010 and production capacity will initially be 240,000 units/year.Leading car makers across Taiwan Strait set up JV chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-12-15 120,000 of these units are vehicles and the other half engines.Dongfeng forges JV with Taiwan carmaker chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-10-11 As of late 2010, 35 out of a planned 60 sales outlets have signed on to sell the Taiwanese cars. This JV is Dongfeng's second try at a cooperation with this Taiwanese company. Production bases and facilities Originating from Hubei province, Dongfeng now has sites in many places throughout China. Dongfeng sites Its first production base for passenger vehicle manufacture is in Wuhan, capital of Hubei province, and the second, in the city of Wenzhou, Zhejiang province. Some commercial vehicles are most likely made in the city of Shiyan, Hubei province, as it is the home to a Dongfeng commercial vehicle division.China's auto industry not overheated, analysts say chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-10-18 Joint venture sites Joint venture sites are located all over China. * Changzhou Dongfeng Agricultural Machinery Group - Agricultural machinery manufacturer * Dongfeng Motor Group Company: the listed company of Dongfeng Motor Corporation. * Dongfeng Peugeot-Citroën Automobile — With the PSA Group produces the Citroen and Peugot cars * Dongfeng Motor Company — With Nissan produces Nissan cars * Dongfeng Honda Automobile Company — With the Honda Motor Company produces the Honda CRV * Dongfeng Nissan-Diesel Company — With Nissan Diesel produces heavy trucks * Dongfeng Yueda Kia Automobile Company — Dongfeng has a 25% share with Kia and Yueda to produce the Hyundai Accent, Kia Optima, and Kia Carnival/Cerato * Dongfeng Liuzhou Motor Company — Wholly owned subsidiary which produces the Dongfeng Future minivan * Honda Automobile (China) Company — Dongfeng owns 10% of Honda's importer in Guangdong Province * Dongfeng Automobile Company Limited — A joint venture with Cummins to produce Diesel trucks and engines Wuhan Dongfeng has multiple production bases in Wuhan, capital of Hubei province.Honda to build 168 mln USD new plant in China xinhuanet.com, 2010-01-21 00:11:20 Two are for its joint ventures with Honda, one of which should see completion in 2012,Honda says JV with Dongfeng to build new China plant reuter.com, Wed Jan 20, 2010 1:18am EST and another two are for its joint venture with PSA Peugeot Citroën. A third Wuhan base for this latter joint venture is planned.Peugeot sees China driving its brand chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-10-29 Xiangfan Various sites in Xiangfan, Hebei province, produce Cummins truck engines, Thomson International thermostats,Industrial change in China: economic restructuring and conflicting interests, page 90 By Kate Hannan, Routledge, 1998, ISBN 0415162467, 9780415162463 disc brakes in cooperation with the Heubei Asbestos Product Mill and the Italian ALA, powertrains for its joint venture with PSA Peugeot Citroën, light commercial vehicles for a joint venture with Nissan, and cars. Shiyan A Nissan joint venture engine production base in Shiyan, Hubei province, produces diesel engines, and other sites here produce auto parts. Zhengzhou A joint venture with Nissan has a production base, Zhengzhou Light Truck plant, in Zhengzhou, capital of Henan province. In 2010, this was joined by a second increasing production capacity by 120,000 units/year.Ready consumer cash fueling robust sales chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-10-25 Production capacity figures may consider engines and vehicles as discrete. Guangzhou A passenger-car production base and technical centerDONGFENG MOTOR COMPLETES NEW DONGFENG NISSAN TECHNICAL CENTER Nissan Official Site, March 20, 2006 in Guangzhou, Guangdong province,Dongfeng Motor Company Passenger Vehicle's Guangzhou Huadu Plant Goes into Operation Nissan Official Site, May 18, 2004 is part of both the Nissan joint venture Dongfeng Motor Co and a unit of that joint venture, Dongfeng Nissan Passenger Vehicle Co.DONGFENG MOTOR CO., LTD. ANNOUNCES THE EXPANSION OF HUADU PLANT IN GUANGZHOU Nissan Official Site, July 29, 2009 Another Guangzhou production base manufactures Nissan engines. *DONGFENG MOTOR COMPANY TO BUILD NEW ENGINE PLANT IN HUADU Nissan Official Site, December 21, 2004 *Newly-Completed Dongfeng Nissan Engine Plant to Produce All-new HR and MR Engines Nissan Official Site, February 28, 2006 Yet another produces engines for the Dongfeng-honda joint venture. A Huadu District, Guangzhou city, Guangdong province, production base is under construction as of late 2010. It will have a 240,000 units/year production capacity, but these may be engines not vehicles. It could be the large-scale vehicle production base currently being built that will expand Dongfeng-nissan local production capacity to 600,000 units/year. Jiangsu province Its joint venture with Kia has two production bases the newer located in the Yancheng Economic Development Zone of Jiangsu province. Shanghai An R&D center in Shanghai, the China Tech Center, is wholly owned by PSA Peugeot Citroën but lends assistance to Dongfeng's joint venture with this French automaker. Overseas activities Dongfeng is involved in a number of ventures in foreign countries, including Indonesia and Myanmar. The Philippines China Dong Feng Motor Distributors, Inc. Philippines is the sole manufacture/distributor of Dong Feng brand in Philippines. The main business are sales of the Dongfeng series light commercial vehicles, Dongfeng Cummins engines parts, mini-vans, the Special Purpose Vehicle series, pickups, buses, tractor heads and dump trucks etc. Vietnam A Dongfeng company, Dongfeng Liuzhou Motor Co Ltd, sells in Vietnam.China, ASEAN in creation of win-win situation chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-10-29 Paraguay A Dongfeng subsidiary, Zhengzhou Nissan Automobile, in early 2011 signed a deal with AM Reguera, a Paraguayan company that assembles automobiles and makes appliances, for the manufacture of pick-up trucks scheduled to start in 2012 after construction of a production base in Capiatá.AM Reguera fabricará desde el 2012 camionetas en Capiatá ultimahora.com, Monday, February 21, 2011 (Translated) United Kingdom and Ireland DFSK UK is the trading name of Vestatec Automotive Distribution Ltd., (VAD Ltd.) a British company established specifically to import and distribute DFSK mini vans into the UK and Ireland. In December 2011 DFSK launched a range of four mini vans called DFSK Loadhoppers into the UK light commercial vehicle market. References *Dongfeng comes to market (Detroit News) External Links *Dong Feng Official Site (Chinese) *Dong Feng Official Site (English) *Dong Feng Electric Vehicles (Chinese) * Manufacturing China * Manufacturing Russia * Russia official dealer Category:Dongfeng Motor Category:Truck manufacturers of China Category:Bus manufacturers of China Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Kia Category:Nissan Category:Companies founded in 1969 Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Hubei